Debi Derryberry
Debi Derryberry (born Deborah Sue Greenberg; September 27, 1960) is an American voice actress, singer, composer and kids' entertainer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Braiden (ep14), Little Boy (ep14) *Casper (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (????) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Emily (ep11), Mark (ep11), Royal Secretary (ep11) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2004) - Anita (ep20), Botanist Leader (ep11), Braces Girl (ep5), Cheri Shotwell, Estelle (ep8), Facillitator (ep2), Freckle Faced Girl (ep2), Melba (ep5), Ms. Frederica (ep22), Nancy Cook (ep7), Nina (ep15), Store Employee#2 (ep7), Voice on Intercom (ep11) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Rose Deckenbloom (ep68), Wendel (ep68) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (2000) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993-1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Pop Singer (ep12), Teen at Cookie Nook (ep12) *Rocket Power (1999) - Kid Wallah (ep4) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Jack's Girl (ep4), Miss Squash Casserole (ep4) *Stuart Little (2003) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Wednesday Addams *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Jimmy Neutron, Amber, Anya (ep5), Britney (ep31), Chicks (ep19), Emily (ep25), Female Announcer (ep4), Little Brother (ep3), Little Kid (ep48), Mother (ep32), Mother (ep48), Mummy#1 (ep17), Nissa (ep7), Singer (ep31), Ultra Lord Action Figure (ep1), Woman (ep46), Yentl (ep12) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2004) - Nergal Jr. *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kids from Room 402 (2001) - Additional Voices *The Tick (1994) - Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995) - Additional Voices *What-a-Mess (1995) - Daughter 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Additional Voices *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Fern, Additional Voices *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Gnocchi *Dot & Spot's Magical Christmas Adventure (1996) - Dot *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Annette *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) - Draculaura *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Draculaura *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Draculaura *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Draculaura *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) - Marie, Fritz 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *LeapFrog: Letter Factory (2003) - Tad *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory (2003) - Tad *LeapFrog: Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper (2004) - Tad *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Draculaura 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Aladdin (1992) - Additional Voices *Brother Bear (2003) - Additional Voices *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Who Mom *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Diatryma Mom *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Jimmy Neutron *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - Stenographer *Norm of the North (2016) - Little Girl *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Welcome to Monster High (2016) - Draculaura *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Otto's Mom *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Banana Lady, History Teacher *Life with Louie: A Christmas Surprise for Mrs. Stillman (1994) - Jeannie Harper *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Draculaura *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Draculaura *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Draculaura *Night of the Headless Horseman (1999) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Jimmy Neutron, Angie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Jimmy Neutron, Alien Actress, Alien Woman *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Fairy, Jimmy *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Jimmy Neutron 'Web Animation' *Meet the Millers (2012) - Additional Voices *Monster High (2010-2015) - Draculaura *Monster High (2011) - Draculaura Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Zatch Bell, Zeon Bell 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Madge, Young Sheeta *Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) - Senior Witch *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Puppies *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Whispers Video Games 'Video Games' *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Coco Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Coco Bandicoot *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Coco Bandicoot, Nina Cortex (DS), Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - LUA Bar Waitress, Timmy the Monkey *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Civilian *God of War: Chains of Olympus (2008) - Calliope *God of War III (2010) - Calliope *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001-2002) - Jimmy Neutron *JumpStart Toddlers (1999) - Additional Voices *Killer7 (2005) - Love Wilcox *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Draculaura *Monster High: New Ghoul in School (2015) - Draculaura *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Jimmy Neutron *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Matt Helms, Mimmy *Samurai Western (2005) - Child 3, Joey *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Jimmy Neutron *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Jimmy Neutron *The Golden Compass (2007) - Bridget McGinn *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Nergal Jr. 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Bebedora *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Donny *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Fayth *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Fayth *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Lyla *Orphen: Scion of Sorcery (2000) - Dortin, Jado *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Noishe *The Wonderful 101 (2013) - Luka Alan Smithee, Young Will *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Rocco *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Rocco *Yakuza (2006) - Haruka, Kyoka Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (131) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (17) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2016. Category:American Voice Actors